Get Sirius
by TrailingJasmine
Summary: A fic from the maurauder days


**disclaimer** am sure I'm supposed to say something here about the characters belonging to jk. they all do except Camille who is mine! Enjoy!  
  
The ray of sunlight slowly filtering into the room was what probably woke me up. All I know was I lay there in a doze, mind slowly awakening to my surroundings. It registered first to the fact that I was in a strange bed. Then I realised that I had no clothes on; the sheets were gently grazing my bare skin. It was a pleasant sensation, and the fact that the bed was cosy compared to the cold room probably made it feel even better. Finally, I found the source of the warmth, and smiled a faint, lazy smile as I shifted in the bed to get a better view of the dark haired, handsome young man lying sprawled next to me, dead to the world. He was my boyfriend, Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius and I had slept together for the first time the previous night, after a wild New Year's Eve party at Sirius's flat with just a close group of friends- me, Sirius, his best friend James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, my best friend Lily Evans, Sirius's cousin Andromeda, Frank Longbottom and Alice Kemp.  
  
The evening had culminated in everyone except me and Sirius climbing onto the roof to watch the fireworks being set off all around us, and Lily having a screaming argument with James about his general attitude towards her. It was such a pity; they really had been getting on so much better over the previous few weeks. Sirius, after making sure his best friend wasn't in any immediate danger of being clawed to death by the furious, spitting Lily, gently took my hand and led me into his bedroom, locking the door quietly behind us. There, on the bed with black sheets, we made love, and afterwards, as I slipped into a drunken stupor, Sirius held me close to him and made me promise not to leave him.  
  
I could hear voices coming from the next room, and looked at my watch. It was quarter to midday, and I as was starving, having not eaten anything since supper the previous evening, I slipped out of bed and pulled on my jeans and t-shirt Sirius had dragged from me. After slinging my hair into a ponytail and kissing Sirius on the cheek, I tiptoed out of the bedroom door.  
  
I found Lily and Remus Lupin sitting round the kitchen table eating toast. 'Morning,' I yawned, and Lily put a finger to her lips and pointed to where Andromeda was still asleep on the sofa. 'Sorry,' I whispered, coming to join them. 'Who was talking a few minutes ago?'  
  
'Frank and Peter. They just left. Alice is having a shower,' Lily whispered back.  
  
'And James?' I didn't know if this was a sensible subject to broach, but did so anyway.  
  
'Asleep in the spare room,' Remus said, pointing to the door. Lily got up, grabbed my wrist, and led me out into a freezing cold January morning through the french windows onto the small roof terrace. I breathed in the fresh air; it smelled as new as the year itself.  
  
'So what happened with you and Sirius?' Lily asked, demandingly.  
  
'What do you think?' I replied, smiling faintly.  
  
'You slept together?' Lily gasped, and I nodded. 'Well,' Lily said, 'I. I don't know what to say.' She had an almost brotherly-sisterly relationship with Sirius, who had taken the scared, Muggle-born Lily under his wing shortly after our arrival at Hogwarts. I was the daughter of fairly powerful French sorcerers, and so had a lot of confidence when it came to mixing with other young witches and wizards, but Lily was just this shy little mouse with masses of auburn hair.  
  
Sirius had automatically established himself as Lily's brother figure within the school, and for the whole of the first year they had been virtually inseparable, until James and Sirius started getting arrogant and began thinking they were the height of cool. Then, even though she still wanted to be friends with Sirius, Lily increasingly chose not to be with him and James, who she hated. James, however, had been asking Lily out on a regular basis since the start of fifth year.  
  
However she still ignored him, even though he was very, very handsome, intelligent, the height of cool, and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I would have gone out with Jamie Potter in a heartbeat, however, not that I would ever have told Lily. It was sort of one of those things you never told anybody, and I wouldn't have even told Sirius.  
  
And now Lily was standing there in front of me, her innocence entirely apparent. I said, quietly,  
  
'J'espère ceci qui ne va pas venir entre nous.' Lily, who spoke perfect French, replied,  
  
'Non, il pas . Je serais stupide pour détruire cette amitié.'  
  
'D'accord,' I muttered. 'Anyway, Lils, I should go.' We kissed each other on the cheek, our sign of sisterhood, and then I slipped back past the kitchen, where Remus stood watching me, and crept back into the bedroom.  
  
I shut the door quietly behind me, and immediately heard Sirius's low growl in the pitch darkness. 'And where have you been?' As I opened my mouth to reply, I felt him slip his hand across my face, and then he grabbed me round the waist and pulled me backward onto the bed, me giggling. Holding my hands above my head, he kissed my eyes, my nose, my hair, my lips, and said, 'You shouldn't have put your clothes on again. I'm only going to take them off...'  
  
By the time Sirius was finished with me, and I was snuggled into his shoulder, I was a complete shaking wreck. 'You're staying here for the next few days, aren't you? Before school starts?' he asked.  
  
'Je ne sais pas,' I replied.  
  
'Don't speak French,' Sirius pleaded. 'You know I don't understand it.'  
  
'Vous devez apprendre. La Coopération internationale est importante,' I muttered.  
  
'You asked for it,' Sirius said, and kissed me again, long and passionate.  
  
'Oui', I giggled. 'Sirius, darling, I don't think I'll be able to stay. Maman and Papa want me to go back to the chateau for a couple of days at least ; I've been at Lily's all holiday. But I promise you, when we get back to Hogwarts, I'm all yours.'  
  
'Listen to this. Isn't this so dark, so poetic? "I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead, I think I made you up inside my head." I love it!' I looked hard at Andromeda Black.  
  
'It's depressing,' I replied. 'Wherever did you find it?' Andromeda flushed a little.  
  
'Narcissa showed it to me.' Hmmm. That was unusual; Narcissa, two years younger than Andromeda, rarely got on with her older sister.  
  
'And?'  
  
'She's a bit down at the moment; Snape dumped her.'  
  
'I would have thought that would be cause for celebration,' I muttered. I didn't like Severus Snape and his greasy hair and Slytherin morals at all.  
  
'She liked him, so obviously she's a bit upset about it all.' Andromeda sighed. 'When are the boys going to show up again?'  
  
'Don't ask me,' I said. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had vanished off almost as soon as we got onto the train, despite Sirius saying that all he would have time for that term was making sure I knew he loved me.  
  
'So what exactly is going on with you and my cousin, then?' Andromeda asked me. I shrugged.  
  
'I've been at home for a week; didn't see him on the platform.' I had secretly been a bit pissed off about that, as I had made a special effort for Sirius- I had worn a basque and everything. It felt like I'd broken a couple of ribs.  
  
'His mother removed him from the family tapestry; did I tell you?' Andromeda said, fiddling with her hair.  
  
'When were you at Chez Black?' I asked curiously.  
  
'We stayed at their house last night; it's near Leicester Square. It's more convenient than driving from home.' Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa lived in Somerset.  
  
'Did Sirius's mother say anything about him?'  
  
'Apart from 'ungrateful swine', no. Oh, and she was worshipping Regulus. I think that's indication enough.'  
  
'I'm worried,' I said, 'that when Sirius gets out in the world, and actually has to stay on speaking terms with people who don't understand his quirks, he'll have a lot of difficulty, In'est pas?/i'  
  
'Oh, of course he will,' Andromeda nodded, 'but he's got his charm for that, hasn't he, and his brains.'  
  
We settled back again. Lily was plaiting Alice's hair; Alice was reading a Muggle fashion magazine. Andromeda was staring out of the window, and I wished Sirius was there.  
  
(so what do you think? Review, please!) 


End file.
